


Almost a Plan

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: All the things he missed.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Almost a Plan

Homesick. Rodney had overheard a snippet of conversation in the hallway and they were all complaining about being homesick. They had just traveled to another galaxy. They now had less government oversight then any of them thought would be possible. It was only fair they would have to give up a few mindless television on a nonstop loop. He made a note to tell Radek to look into setting something up once they were more settled. He was willing to be between all of them; they had enough smuggled material to run a small independent station back home. 

If he had hours of mindless television at his fingertips it would be nice to have an assortment of tasty junk food. Real honest to goodness Earth-based snacks. Little bites of cheesy, salty, and maybe even sweet tidbits. Tasty little nuggets of goodness filled with chemicals and not one bit of nutritious yet alien vegetables. 

Television, snacks, and maybe a cat that's all he wished he had with him. If he were prone to homesickness that was. He was clearly too smart to fall for such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt homesick at for the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
